


你想谈就谈吧（八）

by GirlInSpace



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 23:13:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19029904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlInSpace/pseuds/GirlInSpace





	你想谈就谈吧（八）

近来基地盛传，堂本委员被男朋友踹了。这种事情传得特别快，不知消息从何而来，但没多久大家都知道他被踹了，除了堂本光一本人。

基地Omega们纷纷喜上眉梢，毕竟堂本委员在谈恋爱以后，笑容多了，脾气好了，偶尔释放的信息素也越来越宜人。“有没有味道接近堂本委员的香水？”一贴在基地论坛上十分火爆，大家探讨了各大品牌各种香水，最终都惋惜道“要是能让他标记一下就好了”。听闻他被踹了，大家无可避免地有点开心。

堂本光一对论坛没兴趣，对别人都等他被踹更是毫不知情。专家组建好以后，他常常在做些调停工作，并且忙着草拟要专家组参与立法修法会议的草案。各大媒体都很关心专家组的事，堂本光一还意外地接到了《性平论坛》的访谈邀约，他本来不大喜欢接受采访，但想到这算是和堂本刚的情侣款，就板着张脸答应了。

繁田听说这事，跑来他办公室说：“他们还要一个专家组的人吧？刚最近忙着乐队的事情，我可以勉为其难跟你去。”

堂本光一礼貌一笑：“那么勉强的话就算了…..”

“哎呀！不勉强！不勉强！”繁田举手投降，“真是鼠肚A肠……”

繁田来基地来得勤快，很快和大家打成一片，最近的爱好就是在久保田委员耳边念经，对直A癌的治疗已经取得初步成效。每次委员会开会，繁田一发言，久保田就安静得像不存在，有一次甚至报以掌声，令在场众人深受震撼。

堂本光一平时也懒得逗他，只是堂本刚最近都在外地开live，他有点无聊。以前一个人过日子也不觉得，现在家里少了个人，总觉得味道不对，气氛也冷清了，上班情绪难免也变差了。他当然不知道，就这点变化，让大家已经为他书写了许多“堂本委员为何被踹”的小故事。

 

秘书敲了堂本光一的门，见里面那位笑得满面春风，不禁打了个寒颤：“委员，这是今天刚出刊的《性平论坛》……”

堂本光一走过来接了，还跟他道谢，把秘书吓得几乎站不稳。

“委员，冒昧请问，今天有什么好事吗？”

“啊，没什么。”堂本光一低头翻那本杂志，却压不住喜上眉梢，“只是刚要回来了。”

好的，很好，我就不该问。

秘书带着礼貌的微笑替他合上了门。

堂本光一坐回椅子上，翻看自己的访谈。他不太擅长这些，多亏繁田对这些事情相当了解，只是如果说堂本刚是笑里藏刀不卑不亢，繁田就是图穷匕见火力全开，搞得采访的记者时时擦汗。

“这是什么问题？会不会侵犯Alpha权益？我们还跪在地上没起来呢，你还担心起身会掀翻了踩着你的人？小姐，你身上的圣光让我以为下一秒你就要去马厩里生出一个耶稣。”

堂本光一：“……喂。”

“我们要的是平权，并不是Omega的霸权。”繁田叹了口气，指着堂本光一尽量心平气和地说，“你看，我们委员会里还有堂本委员这样的优质Alpha把关，大家何必担心呢？何况，我很喜欢堂本委员……咳，这样的Alpha，我们一定会积极合作的。”

记者很聪明，此后繁田一旦开始A身攻击，就巧妙地将话题转到堂本光一身上，采访倒是流畅多了，很快顺利结束。刊出来的内容也很好，简单梳理了他们进行中的提案，也营造出了各个性别共同合作的和谐氛围。

“真正的改变需要时间，”在访谈最后，堂本光一说，“我们投入十分，也许只能实现一分，但世事如此，我们已经开始，就不会放弃。”

杂志上还登了他的照片，这一下子他成了许多人的梦中情A。但堂本委员无暇得知这些，因为他办公室的门突然被推开了，走进来的却不是秘书，而是背上还扛着贝斯的堂本刚。

他惊喜地要站起身：“怎么到了？不是下午的车……唔！”

Omega放下贝斯，一把把他推回椅子上，跪坐在他身上吻他。堂本刚大概是赶过来的，气都没喘晕，鼻尖上还湿漉漉带着汗，舌头伸出来缠他，直把堂本光一也搅得蒸腾出一点水汽。

他轻轻吻男朋友的嘴角，替他擦了擦汗，问：“怎么了？”

“吃醋呢。”

“……”堂本光一被可爱得没有办法，伸手抱了他，“有什么醋可吃呀。”

堂本刚下巴搁到他肩上，歪着头咬他的耳垂：“和人家一起采访那么开心吗？”

“啊？”堂本光一愣了愣，反应过来笑了，“哦，然后你就心急火燎赶回来，怕我被人拐走了？”

堂本刚直起身子看了他一会儿，嘴角一提，伸手去解起了他的扣子：“谁拐得走你？”

“……”

“你走一个我看看？”

“……我没。”

堂本光一的衬衫扣子被解了大半，Omega的手伸进去抚过他的肌肉线条，他倒吸口气，抓着对方手腕：“这是在办公室……”

“我跟秘书说暂时别来打扰。”堂本刚反过来抓住了他的手腕，带着摸到了自己后颈上，凑过去舔了舔堂本光一欲言又止的唇，“我快到发情期了……你干不干？”

不干不是阿尔法。堂本光一眼睛一眯，揭下对方的抑制贴，向着那熟悉的气味吻过去。

堂本刚的外套落在地上，里面是一件松垮的背心，可怜巴巴挂在他的手肘上，露出肩膀和胸膛来。堂本光一把它又扯开一些，张嘴去衔爱人的乳尖，堂本刚纵容地搂着他，低头吻他的头发。堂本光一依旧在他的办公椅上，堂本刚在他身上起伏，交合的地方响着湿淋淋的水声。

堂本刚从不克制他的欲望，过去抵触的情欲，有堂本光一以后全变成了情趣。到了发情期，他就由着家里充满他的信息素，缠着被他勾得头昏脑热的Alpha做爱。而如果不在发情期，他会更有耐心地与堂本光一交换欲望。

他一边找准自己喜欢的位置，在堂本光一身上动作，一边轻喘着低头找堂本光一的唇。他吻住他，伸出舌头舔舐他，然后心满意足地让对方舔舐。与爱人唇齿相交的感觉太好，舌尖的碰撞总是能轻易地传到心上，于是他们都没有在意嘴角流下的津液，只专心接吻。堂本刚放缓了动作，手揪着他的衬衣，细碎的呻吟被闷在二人之间，让堂本光一满足地咽下。

“你真的……”堂本刚被堂本光一向上一顶，呼吸一窒，“……好棒。”

堂本光一礼尚往来：“谢谢，你也是。”

他们搂在一起，天气还不那么热，堂本光一却后悔没开空调，他们汗涔涔地贴在一起，一寸也不舍得分开地承受着燥热。堂本刚很喜欢这个姿势，湿得像在发情，他像丢了冲浪板的冲浪者，只能把重力交给浮力，由着波浪带他起起落落。

堂本光一吻他，小声征求他意见：“没有套，让我出来射？”

“唔……”他皱了眉头，对这提议很不满意似的，“射进去。”

堂本光一被他夹了一下，几乎立刻要不做人，他咬着牙哄：“在这没法清理，我怕你……”

“回家就清，这么一会儿没事。”堂本刚反过来哄他，握上自己翘起的性器，吻忧心忡忡的Alpha，“好了……我和你一起……”

事后堂本刚从他身上下来，弯下腰来舔去从自己后穴流到堂本光一大腿上那点精液，像个肥水不流外人田的地主。堂本光一眼睛都被他舔红了，他才笑着抽桌上的纸巾清理残局。

“堂本委员，赏光一起吃午饭？”

 

堂本光一下午还要坐班，他们就吃的基地食堂。来来往往的人看见他们，知道堂本委员原来还没被踹，情绪各异不一而足。堂本刚倒是浑不在意，他吃着盘子里的咖喱，认真提议：“食堂该引入甜点。”

现在只想吃自己Omega的堂本光一心不在焉，食不下咽，“嗯”了一声。

堂本刚注意到，咽下一口咖喱，一双大眼睛向上瞟了瞟他，立刻带上了愉悦的弯度：“怎么不好好吃饭嘛？”

“……”堂本光一打从心底觉得堂本刚就是天生克他的，“你今天又发的什么疯？”

“我想你了啊。你不喜欢？”

“……没有。”堂本光一无声叹气，低头也吃起咖喱，“所以你吃什么醋了？”

“太多人喜欢你。”堂本刚简短地说。

“是吗？”堂本光一毫无感觉，他砸巴咂巴，自己反而不痛快了，“我觉得是很多人喜欢你。”

堂本刚笑了：“我又不喜欢他们。”

“我也是。”

堂本刚点点头，叹口气，然后说：“繁田是个好人，我很理解他。说实话我有时想，如果几年前遇见的人不是你，也许我也会走上一个极端……”

堂本光一不喜欢那个假设，他说：“都过去了。”

“我知道，”堂本刚把咖喱和饭混在一起，“只是你不知道，你这样的Alpha有多大的吸引力。”

“……”堂本光一正考虑说什么，却瞥见堂本刚身后正一起吃饭的两个人，“你看你背后。”

堂本刚转过身去，看见繁田熟悉的背影，以及对面笑得相当殷勤的久保田委员。

“……”他僵硬地转回来，僵硬地说，“啊。”

 

堂本刚现在不怎么打官司了，他说比他高明的律师多了去，世道要是好，他只想好好做个乐队男。

“搞音乐多开心啊。”他说，“跟人吵架太累。”

堂本光一也慢慢找回点生活的乐趣。战争吞噬的东西太多了，更可怕的是在战争结束后，那些东西也很难物归原处。就像忙碌过后突然放了假，反倒不知生活该从何而起了。

“我去一下会场，过两天是最终场了，这个场子我还没用过，先看看。”堂本刚拿了他的车钥匙，“可能要到比较晚，等我接你？”

“我叫车送我回去吧。”堂本光一把目光从对方侧颈的吻痕上移开，问，“晚上想吃什么？我做。”

“哇。”堂本刚的笑意蔓延到眼底，“光一又要拿锅喂我了。”

“……你明明也说那样很方便。”

“家里盘子挺贵的，你用一用呢？”

“……行。”

“今天我洗碗就是了。”堂本刚把贝斯放到后座，拉开驾驶座车门，趴在上面看着他，“想吃海鲜茄子意大利面。”

“……”

堂本刚笑得肩膀发颤，凑过来给他一个温存的吻。

“你想吃什么就吃什么。”他说，“我给你带草莓蛋糕。”

 

于是堂本光一知恩图报，一到下班时间立刻消失，连一丝信息素都没有留下。他回到家，围上围裙，在最近领养的宠物狗疑惑的神情中研究如何制作松饼。

“呜哇，放这么多糖……能不能行，这不是很健康。这煎多久比较好……”

他正对着一堆食材嘟嘟囔囔，手机响了，是堂本刚。他按了免提：“喂？”

“光一？”那边的人可能在走路，喘气声有点急，“到家了吗？”

“嗯，我在做……”

“抱歉，不能给你买草莓蛋糕了。”

“……啊，没关系。”堂本光一听出对方声音不对，擦干净手抓起了手机，“怎么了？”

电话那头的人说了句什么，堂本光一脱下围裙，抓起另一台车的钥匙，一阵风似的掠出了门。

 

堂本刚发情了。

可能是日子的确到了，也可能是刚才要堂本光一射在里面造成的影响，总之他和乐队成员在台上聊了几句，就感觉到了熟悉的情热。后颈上的抑制贴暂时控制住了他，于是他冷静地送走了其他人，自己跑回休息室，给堂本光一打了个电话，便窝进了沙发。

他觉得渴，伸手想去拿桌上的水，却提不起力气。身体里所有能量仿佛都用来发热了，他扯开衣服，伸手去摸硬起来的性器。后穴被堂本光一的东西填着，现在更是湿漉漉了。堂本刚咬着下唇，将手指探进去，感觉到那里的软肉立刻收紧，包裹了上来。

……不够。他闭上眼睛，又伸进一根手指，想抚慰躁动的情欲，但巨大的缺失感无法填补，他越是想要平静，体内的火就烧得越旺。最后他干脆放弃抵抗，红着眼睛蜷起了身子，将入夏天，他却觉得有些发抖，休息室的灯到了时间自动断电，整个房间黑下来，他只能听见自己的心跳声。

这感觉太过熟悉。他回想起被俘的那一次，他也是被关在一片黑暗里，外面吵吵闹闹，还有数不清的Alpha气息交错在一起。那时他的太阳穴跳得像是头要裂开，情潮让他毫无力气，连缩在角落躲避Alpha的气息，都因违背本能而无比艰难。不知过了多久，门开了，一群Alpha走向他，那一刻他以为他完了，被强行标记强行占有，此后或痛苦不堪或将就过活的一生跑马灯似的浮现，他的灵魂飘在半空，用悲悯的眼神看向被情欲控制的身体。他痛恨这身体，进而痛恨自己，所有的痛苦都因为来源于自己而加倍。

他想站起来，却不知往哪里跑。然后有人给他披了一件外套，给他指了指堂本光一。他就抱着不知从何而来的信任，把自己交到那个没什么味道的Alpha手里，让那人的臂膀将他安顿在床上，他以为要袭来的悲惨故事，通通被按了终止。

“刚？”

有人温柔地拂去他额头的汗，和谐熟悉的Alpha信息素包裹住他，让他的四肢终于慢慢舒展开来。他抬起头，借着放在桌上的手电筒看清了堂本光一的脸，那人有点担忧地看着他，眉头轻轻皱着，没有一点笑容。

他想抱抱堂本光一，刚动了动手，就被接过去搂在了怀里。堂本光一低头，吻他的额头：“我来了，别怕。”

他当然想要堂本光一，但自己Alpha的味道很好地安抚了他的神经，以至于他从肉体上分出神去，琢磨起了灵魂的事情。

他没头没尾地叫：“将军。”

堂本光一愣了愣，然后安抚地拍他的后背，想起了自己那句台词。

“你在这里休息，没有人会伤害你。”

发情期的人也许脑细胞特别活跃，堂本刚的脑海里又开始跑马灯，只这次是他们带着一只吉娃娃，互相嫌烦又谁也离不开谁地走过一辈子。

他的脊背终于又有了力量，他直起身子吻堂本光一干燥的双唇，将那里舔得柔软湿润。

“这次就不要叫人找抑制剂了吧……”他说，“快点……早点做完，我给你买草莓蛋糕。”

 

END.


End file.
